


[Podfic of] Never Marry for Money (You Can Borrow it Cheaper)

by knight_tracer



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Eduardo & Mark have to attend some kind of shareholder's/young-and-a-billionaire's meeting in Vegas/Vermont/Illinois. One thing leads to another and they WAKE UP MARRIED. A quicky divorce/annulment would be easy if not for the fact that Mark drunkenly changed his facebook status to MARRIED TO EDUARDO SAVERIN.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Or, Mark and Eduardo get drunkenly married. Chaos ensues.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Never Marry for Money (You Can Borrow it Cheaper)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Marry for Money (You Can Borrow it Cheaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194262) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Beta by cath, and cover art by leish.

Length: 7:52:47

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Money.zip) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Never%20Marry%20for%20Money%20\(you%20can%20borrow%20it%20cheeper\).m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] Never Marry for Money (You Can Borrow It Cheaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600732) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
